The present invention relates to a precasted wall/column module, and more particularly to a precasted hollow module with preformed holes to provide passages for mounting conduits and other construction materials to simplify and speed the construction of walls and columns.
There are two conventional ways for constructing a wall or column. The first way is by laying bricks. After the brick wall or column is completed, the wall or column might need to be locally bored or knocked off to mount conduits and then be repaired with primary cement grout and be screeded. After the primary cement grout has become dried, the wall or column is finished with fine cement grout or other construction materials, such as tiles, marble slabs, or metal panels. The second way is by grouting concrete. In this way, bar reinforcement and templates must be erected before grouting. After the concrete is set, the templates must be removed and the wall or column must be finished with fine cement grout or other construction materials, just as in the case of brick wall and column. The conventional way of constructing a wall or column by laying bricks includes complicated and time-consuming steps while the water and electric wire conduits can not be easily mounted in the wall. And, the conventional way of constructing a wall or column by grouting also includes complicate steps and difficult subsequent works to finish fissures and scars caused by templates. Any negligence will cause uneven wall surface. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a precasted wall/column module to avoid disadvantages of the conventional ways of constructing walls and columns.